The Stathis Saga
by areo
Summary: This is a story of the characters 4 years after the end of the war, and a new groupe of succesors.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of a series I'm going to call:

_**The Stathis Saga**_

The clouds were a dark grey forteling of a growing blizard over the snowy plains. They stretched as far as the artic lands themselves. Despite the soon-to-be horable weather a lone person stood atop a large doon of snow and looked about lands.  
The boy wore his heavy winter cloak, and a large brown scarf. His hands wore gloves, and his right gripped tightly his broad short sword. The wepon was dull but it's owner wasn't. In his hands the weopon preformed better then the finest. Strapped to his back was a large cross bow, big enough to send an arrow threw the toughest of snow beast.  
But he didn't plan to kill the wild life. His target was much, much bigger.  
A large noise sounded all around the boy as his eyes shot to the sky to spot his true enemy. It looked like a large ship, made of the blackest iorn. It was attacked to a gigantic red balloon that kept it a float in the sky. Upon the balloon was the symbol of the fire nation, for this was a fire nation airship.  
The behemoth did not notice the small hunter as it flew over him, and the hunter thanked the spirits for his fortune. It flew toward a large mountain in which a water nation temple had been built. But the hunter couldn't allow its trip to end.  
He notched an arrow in his great crossbow. He took aim at the balloon and fired. His aim was true and the arrow sunck deep inside of it. Ofcoarse the hunter hadn't expected the balloon to break, but then his arrows were special.  
They were explosive.  
In minutes of the impact, a large ball of fire tor the balloon further. The boy notched arrow after arrow and made every shot count. By the time his quiver was empty, smoke surronded the large vessal as it made its desent to the ground.  
As it hit large drifts of snow flew out and reached even the hunter miles away. The hunter didn't concern himself with this as he trew down his cross bow and began to run towards the fallen ship. His hand fell comfertably to his sword for it would soon come in handy.

The captain of _The Volcano breath_ quickly stabilized himself. He searched threw the smoke until he found his weopon. His hand squeezed a golden blade. He had found the blade in the temple of lightning, one of the many fire nation temples. The blade was a mastery of craftsmenship, and the greedy captain wouldn't leave it behind.  
His hand dropped to his pocket . In it he felt the shape of a dragon. He pulled out the magnifecant ruby stauette. Another treasure he had found while exploring fire nation temples. It held a signifacent sense of power, but he was not sure of it.  
He slipped the dragon statuette back into his pocket, and began to find his way out of the reckage. Most of his men had died, and many were dying. He gave them no heed. He didn't need anyone to slow him down.  
As he and the other survivers found there way of the burning ship they fond themselves in the freezing enviorment that was the south pole. Gentle snowflakes found their way down to earth, but the fire benders cared not for the scenery. All they cared for was to locate the one responsible for the crash.  
It didn't take long for them to find him either. A boy in a heavey cloack and a sword in hand charged towards them. Two spear men rushed up to meet the boy, but with a flash of steal one was unarmed and being thrust into the other.  
The boy continued to charge and another pike men charged forward. He lundged his pike forward, but the boy side stepped it and stabbed the pike men in the back. Fire balls were shot at the lad but he kept dodgeing. He cut down anyone who got to close until he looked blades with the capitain.  
"Who are you!?" shouted the captain, "How did you take down our ship?"  
"I'm Stathis," chuckled the boy, "And your ship was quite easy to bring down with enough explosive arrows!" The captain threw a dozen bows at Stathis, all of which, the boy parried to perfection.  
"This gold blade of yours," continued Stathis his gaze cuaght by the rare metel's gleam, "Did you steal this as you plan to steal the artifact from the moon queen's temple?" He dodged yet another fatel blow and locked blades with theiveing captain's blade.  
He swung the captain's blade away, and struck the theif in the heart. As he pulled his sword away, his enemy fell dead to the snowy artick floor. He took the golden blade and searched the theif for any other artifacts.  
He found a ruby statuette. It was a dragon. He felt unbeleiveable power radiate from it. Stathis had always been fasinated by dragons and this item was truely magnificant to him. He slipped the valuble statuette into his pocket, and turned to go back to his small cave in which he lived.  
Suddenly Stathis realized that he he had wasted to much time. The blizzard took up force. It was so feirce the snow felt sharp to the stranded hunter. But he continued on. However he knew not were he went.  
In his dileriouse state he coninued to walk until he fell ice cold liquid beneathhis feet. He coninued until the water was up to his waste. He tumbled into the water, completely uncareing of his life. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up as everything blacked out...

...Stathis smiled as his head lulled about lazely on the pillow of the bed he had spent the night and better part of the day in. Stathis peeled a lazy eye open to see what was amiss.  
He shot up right and looked about the room. He was in a sleeping quarters of a ship, and he sighed in releif as he saw the water tribe symbol on the door. His head fell back on the pillow and he went back to sleep. He was safe, and that was all he needed to know.  
He hadn't even noticed the girl in the corner.  
She was beautiful, by any of the good person's standards. She had dark blue eyes that could comfort even the most distressed of people. Her hair was a shiny black, and her skin was tan and smooth. She wore the general clothes of any water tribe girl, a combination of furs and heavy cloth.  
"What an odd child," she stated. She looked to the side of the bed. Two swords, one of them gold, and a dragon statuette sat here. Who was he?  
"Hoshie!" yelled a voice from the deck.  
"Coming!" she shouted back then coninued up, with one finale glance at the sleeping boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stathis saga Chapter 2

_**The Stathis saga Chapter 2  
**_  
Yells sounded all around Stathis. He stumbled to the ground, as people ran by him. Smoke filled the sky, and fires lit his once peaceful village ablaze. Children cried and mothers screamed. All and all, it was a scene of complete chaos.  
"Master!" yelled Stathis again and again, in a desperate attempt to find his guardian. Suddenly a female's voice rang in his ears.

"Stathis, Stathis…. Stathis? Is that your name?" asked a water tribe girl tearing Stathis from his nightmare. The girl was beautiful, by any good person's standards. She had dark blue eyes that could comfort even the most distressed of people. Her hair was a shiny black, and her skin was tan and smooth. She wore the general clothes of any water tribe girl, a combination of furs and heavy cloth.  
"Who are you?" he asked the girl as he shook the memories away.  
"Hoshie," she replied, "you're on a water tribe ship, bound for the fire nation capitol."  
"What?" he asked, suddenly realizing a flaw in his rescue.  
"Yep," she replied, "My captain's good friends with the fire lord."  
Stathis hopped out of the bed and grabbed his things. Two swords, one of them a brilliant golden blade and the other a dull short sword, and a ruby dragon statuette. Both the golden blade and the statuette he had stolen from a fire nation captain. Of coarse the captain had stolen the artifacts first.  
Stathis continued up the stairs, with Hoshie fallowing him. "Where's the captain of this ship?" yelled Stathis. As stated previously he had already fought one, and he could certainly take another.  
"The name's Sokka," replied a deep voice. A man walked up to Stathis who looked very strong. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had a thick beard. "What is our guest's problem?"  
"Why are we going to the fire nation?"  
"To say hello,"  
"You don't understand!" shouted Stathis, "They've been stealing artifacts from the temples!" After receiving puzzled looks from all who listened, Stathis pulled out the golden blade and Dragon statuette. "I found these on a fire nation captain who was headed to the temple of the South Pole lands!"  
"And he gave them to you?" frowned Sokka. Some of the crewmen laughed.  
"No, I had to kill him," explained Stathis.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yeah," said Stathis, cursing his idiocy, "I was only trying to protect the southern temple!" he quickly added. The crew started to grab their weapons, but Sokka hushed them.  
"What was he captain off?" asked Sokka very calmly.  
"An airship," replied Stathis. He was terrified, but didn't show it. Worriers never showed fear.  
"What was the name of the airship?"  
"_The Volcano breath_," said Stathis remembering the burning label of the ship he hot down, with explosive arrows. Sokka laughed and shuck his head. "You'll be fine kid. As a matter of fact I think you have a reward waiting for you in the fire nation," chuckled the older man.  
"What?" asked Stathis and Hoshie at the same time.  
"Lately there's been rebellion in the fire nation. Lot's of people are still mad about Firelord Zuko's. These treasure thieves are some of them."  
Stathis sighed, but his relief was short lived, for Sokka drew a black blade from its sheath, and attacked Stathis. Stathis parried the blow with the golden blade, and spun away from the dangerous captain. Some of the crew started to pull out weapons, but Sokka waved them away, and the confused sailors obeyed.  
"I'm testing the boy's strength," he explained more to Stathis then the crew, "To see if he can really beat a captain." Sokka however had other intentions then he spoke. He knew the boy was tough enough to beat most who faced him. But could such a child understand these powers?  
Within moments of the battle, Sokka had realized the boy didn't. While he was aggressive, in his attacks, and quick with his defense, he put to much effort forth. The boy would tire soon enough. Sokka couldn't help but chuckle as the fantastic attack patterns began to slow.  
Finally, the two locked their blades above their heads. Stathis, in a desperate attempt to gain an advantage, head butted the older fighter in the stomach. Sokka was to wise for such a trick though, and as Stathis shot forward, Sokka used the boy's momentum to through him to the ground.  
Sokka put his sword at the boys back. "You put up a good fight," said Sokka trying to repair the boy's ego.  
"A good fight is one that has been won," replied Stathis shaking his head.  
"And a good fighter takes losses as a learning experience," Sokka shot back. He watched the boy for a moment. "Have you learned anything boy?"  
The silence of Stathis's confusion was all he needed to here. Sokka walked back to his cabin and gestured for the crew to start working again. Stathis sat in thought, and remained undisturbed for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The Stathis saga Chapter 2

_**The Stathis saga Chapter 3**_

Katara awoke as usual to the sound of yells and shouts. Bursts of fire and the ring of steal could be heard throughout the palace. She buried herself deeper beneath the covers, to hide the reminder that two fully grown, and well respected men fought over her. No matter how much taller and stronger her friends got, it seemed she was the only mature one.  
She only need to walk out of her chambers, down the hall, to the left, down a flight of stair into the entrance hall to verify this belief.

"Fire lord!?" mocked Aang as he dodged another of Zuko's deadly cuts, "Is your royalty making you weak?" Aang continued to dodge Zuko's blows. As usual, he planned to wait out the strong opponent, and when Katara entered act as if Zuko had started it.  
"She's my fiancée!" yelled Zuko, fully aware of Anng's tactics, "You had your chance!"  
"And you stole it!" yelled Aang, leaving his defenses to punch Zuko in the gut. He let out a blast of air sending Zuko flying back into the wall.  
"You're crazy!" shouted Zuko as he charged back to the fight launching three fire blasts at his old apprentice.  
"And you're a thief!" retorted Aang as he redirected the flames at Zuko. Zuko hopped out of the way, and hit the ground running at his adversary.  
"Both of you are childish fools!" yelled a voice. Suddenly both men tumble away from their fight to see the visitor.  
It was Sokka in his formal navy uniform, and his black sword of the comet was in his hand. Behind him were two teenagers, a boy in travailing clothes, and a girl from the water tribe. "You see Stathis," said Sokka more to Aang and Zuko then to the young fighter, "This is were over ambition gets you."  
"He started it this time!" pointed out Aang.  
"I don't give a damn!" shouted Sokka, "You're the AVATAR! And he's the fire lord! Show some maturity!"  
"Sorry," replied Zuko.  
"Whatever," spat Aang, as he turned and left.  
"What's gotten into these guys?" he laughed as Zuko to left, "What ever happen to the days when I got to be the immature one?"  
"I couldn't imagine that," laughed Stathis. He was naive indeed.

Later that evening, Sokka found Katara sitting on a balcony. "Hey sis!" he greeted her. She turned suddenly and then realized who it was, and embraced him in a hug.  
"When did you get here?"  
"Few minutes ago,"  
"Did you bring Hoshie?"  
"Couldn't leave her home if I wanted to!" chuckled Sokka, "She's very found of you."  
"I suppose she wants me to teach her water bending then," she replied. Hoshie had always begged the Fire Queen to teach her the style. Hoshie was 14 now and Katara couldn't just tell her "When you're older". Teenagers were rarely that simple.  
"Don't feel alone though," pointed out Sokka realizing his sister's nervousness, "I've just token a young lad under my wing. He's a good kid, and I'd be upset if we'd cross paths, and I not played a part in his future."  
"So were is he now?"  
"He said something about Zuko I think…."

Stathis stood in front of the door to the throne room. He had to tell the fire lord of the artifacts.  
"You'll be fine," said Hoshie. Stathis jumped. The girl always fallowed him.  
"I know," replied Stathis, "I've seen worse."  
"You know I think there are different kinds of brave people," stated Hoshie, "Some have that epic kind of bravery like you, but often find themselves completely stranded while dealing with other humans."  
"Is your bravery dealing with others?" asked Stathis, amazed by the wise word of someone his own age.  
"Well I can tell you one thing," she laughed, "I sure couldn't take on a fire nation air ship in the right mind." Stathis shook his head. He didn't mind her fallowing him as much.  
"You stick with me," said Stathis, "And we can solve each other's problems." They shared a quick laugh the together; they opened the door to the throne room.  
The room was a ruby color, and many torches hung from the walls. A wall of fire blocked them from the throne. However, the throne did not seat the fire lord, but another important face. The man now sitting on the throne wore the standards of the air nation, and the tattoos as well.  
"Avatar Aang!" both of the kids yelled as they dropped into low bows.  
"Come to see Zuko?" he asked. "You're wasting your time," replied Aang as they both nodded.  
"But Avatar Aang isn't he the fire lord?" asked Hoshie.  
"And a bad one at that. Trust me, whatever your problem is, he won't care," explained Aang as he hopped over the flame. "Promise me this though," pointed out Aang before leaving, "Mind who you trust."  
He left the kids thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

The Stathis saga Chapter 2

_**The Stathis saga Chapter 4**_

Xeen dosed atop his favorite branch of his favorite tree. He awaited his master Ty Lee, but he knew that she wouldn't show up today. He was glad, for nothing pleased the young boy more then napping on the tree he and Ty Lee always practiced near.  
Xeen was an odd child. He had silver hair and grey eyes that always seemed to show his never ending fascination with the world. He wore baggy white clothes that aloud him to move freely with the steps of his fighting style, and no shoes so that his steps were light.  
No one truly knew were Xeen had come from, not even Xeen himself. All they knew was that he showed up at the palace one day, and everyone had token a liking to him. Especially Ty Lee, who had agreed to take the lad under her wing, and teach him what she knew.  
However, she had not shown up today, leaving Xeen to take up his favorite pastimes. Sleeping, and wandering. Since Xeen had already had a good night's sleep, he decided to end his nap and take his standard walk.  
"C'mon Niko!" he called to his pet flying Lemur who dazed in the shade of the tree. The little creature flew to Xeen's shoulder and went back to sleep.

The first place he stopped by was the Fire Lady's pool. It was a brilliant 30 by 30 foot pool with the cleanest water Xeen had ever known of. Fire lord Zuko had built it for Katara when she had first come to the palace. It was truly a large feet for a simple gesture, but Xeen believed Zuko would gladly lift up the fire nation and move it to the South Pole for his love.  
Right now Katara practiced here with her new student, Hoshi. Xeen couldn't help but notice that the similarity between the two. They might as well have been related.  
"Remember Hoshie," lectured Katara, "Water bending is graceful, not strict. You must flow threw the movements like water itself."  
"Alright," replied the young water bender. She gently picked up some of the water and began to play with it in the air.  
"Good job," said Zuko. Katara jumped, and Hoshie dropped the water. Even Xeen hadn't noticed the silent fire lord.  
"Hey Zuko," she said embracing him in a kiss, "What have you been up to."  
"Looking for that Stathis kid," he explained, "I was wondering if Hoshie knew."  
Hoshie became rather flustered. "Um… N-no I haven't," she stuttered.  
"Alright…" said Zuko with a confused look. Then he walked away, to leave the water benders to their training.  
Xeen to decide to take his leave and continued to the court yard.

He heard the clash of steal, and laughter. It was Sokka and a boy in water tribe clothes and a golden sword. From the shouts of Sokka, he could tell the boy was being trained. The two continuously parried and attacked, both masters of swordsmanship. Xeen began to speculate why Sokka was even trying to teach the already learned boy. But he got an answer quickly.  
The boy began to slow in his pace. "WRONG!" yelled Sokka as he kicked the boy in the chest, "You put too much power into the fight! You must be relaxed!"  
"I'm sorry Sensei Sokka," replied the boy.  
"You needn't apologize. Apologies are cheap. I wish for your improvement," explained Sokka, "That's enough for today Stathis."  
"So that's Stathis…" realized Xeen.  
"Hello Xeen," said Zuko as he passed by.  
"Sneaky basted!" laughed Xeen. Zuko to chuckle at the boy's mock anger.  
"Fire Lord Zuko," greeted Sokka with a bow. Stathis nodded but staid silent.  
"I heard you have some artifacts," said Zuko looking at Stathis. Stathis held out the ruby dragon and golden sword, but Zuko waved them away. "You may keep them," stated Zuko, "I just wanted to make sure they were in safe hands." He said that last part to both fighters.  
Xeen had already started his way back to the tree however, in the hopes of finding his own teacher…. Or at least a good nap……


End file.
